warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The lake territories
'The Lake Territories'The "official" name is The Lake, as defined in Secrets of the Clans, page 80 (also referred to as "The New Territories") is the region that provides the shelter for the four Clans in the last three books of the New Prophecy arc, and all books whose action takes place after these. Geography :The region is far north from The Forest and east of the sun-drown-place. It consists of varied landscape surrounding a lake. The northern half is covered by woodland and it gives home to ShadowClan and ThunderClan. The southern half is moorland, giving home to RiverClan and WindClan. Two smaller streams flow into the lake from the north, and a river, named River Alba flows out of it in the direction of the sun-drown-place which shelters Midnight, the cat-friendly badger. :There is noticeable Twoleg activity in the region. Twolegs come here mostly in greenleaf and there are two Greenleaf Twolegplaces in the region, and several halfbridges (boat docks) around the lake. The ShadowClan territory contains a Twoleg Nest. In the south, there is the Horseplace, with a Twolegplace nearby. Location :Unlike The Forest, which was based of The New Forest in England, The Lake was not based on any specific real-world location. History :Before the Clan cats came, The Lake Territories gave home to three TribesRevealed in''Secrets of the Clans'', An Ancient Cat Speaks, named The Ancients by the Clans. They had a hierarchy similar to that of the Clans, and they used the Moonpool to communicate with their ancestors. The Ancients scattered well before the Clans ventured to the lake; one of the Ancient Tribes are the ancestors of the Tribe of Rushing Water. :The Clans settled in after being driven out of The Forest Territories by Twolegs, finding the Lake after StarClan sending them a sign of a falling star. They quickly divided the region between themselves and settled in, Leafpaw soon discovering the Moonpool, and using an island (found by Mothwing) in the lake for Gatherings. Due to several disasters, some of the cats believed that it was not the place StarClan wanted them to settle, however, they continued to live there. Map Clan Territories ThunderClan :ThunderClan claims the northeastern part; their territory is mainly deciduous woodland. Their camp is an abandoned Twoleg quarry, called the stone hollow by the cats. :Landmarks in the ThunderClan territory: *The Sky Oak, a large tree near the shore. *A mossy hollow where apprentices train. *North of the camp is an abandoned Twoleg Nest, a location rich in prey and herbs. *A network of tunnels running below ThunderClan and WindClan grounds, connecting them. *A clearing near the ShadowClan border where Twolegs camp in greenleaf. *An abandoned, unpaved road (named The Old Thunderpath by the cats) starting from the hollow and heading north *A clearing by ShadowClan territory was where Firestar lost a life and Russetfur was killed by Lionblaze ShadowClan :ShadowClan claims the northwestern part; their territory is mostly coniferous forest with not much undergrowth and damp ground. The ShadowClan camp is in a dip surrounded by brambles. :Landmarks in the ShadowClan territory: *A Twoleg Nest (Sanctuary Cottage) is where two aggressive kittypets live. *Twoleg paths and a small Thunderpath. *Greenleaf Twolegplaces, both on the ThunderClan and RiverClan borders. RiverClan :RiverClan lives in the southwestern part, around the rivers. The RiverClan Lake Camp is on a triangle of land between two streams. The Gathering Island can be reached from RiverClan territory. :Landmarks in the RiverClan territory: :Greenleaf Twolegplace During greenleaf, Twolegs come here to swim nosily. :Halfbridge A peculiar bridge that ends halfway in the water. Twoleg boats are anchored to it. :Lake Shore RiverClan owns the south to western part of the lake shore. WindClan :WindClan territory is open moor in the southeastern part of the territory. The WindClan Camp is a shallow scoop in the ground, protected from the weather and enemies. Other Territories The Lake :The Lake is a large body of water that touches all the Clans' territories, and it is the Clans' main source of water. Twolegs sail around the lake in boats. The Lake does not belong to any Clan (although RiverClan once claimed it), and cats can travel near the shore if they keep within three tail-lengths from the water. It contains the Island, where the Clans hold their Gatherings each moon. Moonpool :The Moonpool is located far northeast from the Clan territories, and it is neutral territory as well. This is where medicine cats speak with their ancestors and where the leaders go to consult with StarClan and to gain their nine lives. Horseplace :The Horseplace is the biggest Twoleg establishment near the lake. It is a farm where Twolegs live and keep horses and cows. A dog named Pip lives there as well as the barn cats Smoky and Floss. Daisy and her kits used to live there. The Horseplace separates RiverClan's territory from WindClan's. See Also *Camps by the Lake *Borders by the Lake *The Forest Territories *SkyClan Territory References and Citations Category:Locations